Light Star Princess (series)
Light Star Princess is a fantasy-action-adventure series about 3 humans with alien ancestry to fight the dark plans of Madame Namanirak and her soldiers to take over both Earth and the Starlight Eden. The main protagonists are three young women, each with elemental powers and assisted by their male companions among other characters. Premise Characters Main Protagonists Glenda "Glen" Stein, is a 19-years-old warrior whose elemental power is the Sea. She is serious, often shy, but also smart. She likes to study biology, read books and watching the news. Her catchphrase: "Glad to know that." [[Clyde Blanc|Clementina "Clyde" Blanc]], is the 20-years-old leader whose elemental power is the Sand. With her vivacious and charismatic personality, she acts often flamboyant and likes to trick her friends, aside from making ironic commentaries. Her catchphrase: "Bingo, man." Florence "Floyd" Snick, is a 21-years-old warrior whose elemental power are the Flames. She challenges the oponents, try to reach her goals at any costs, and do what she can to protect her friends. She likes to train her power, playing her guitar and racing her friends. She is an dedicated amateur film-maker. Her catchphrase: "Don't worry, I've got your back." Main Antagonists Madamme Namanirak is the main antagonist of the series. She is cold, deep thinking, serious person, she often doesn't talk, but she knows what she does. As a patient people, she usually sends her sidekick Chevallier Kuro to do assault duties, as she has a passive way of attacking her enemies. She apparently despises the Light Star Princess, but hopes to see her some day. Her catchphrase: "Soon, Earth and that Starlight Eden will be in my hands." Chevallier Kuro is the sidekick and servant of Madamme Namanirak, her guardian and a good warrior. He is usually hot-tempered, serious, and he commands strongly his army. He tries to be loyal to his master, and tries to make her satisfied. He often faces his "pesky" foes, and considers a sacrifice fair when it comes to fail his master. His catchphrase: "You'll have to go through me!" Supporting Characters The Light Star Princess is the main mentor of the main protagonists and the leader of the Grand Star Council. She is calm, patient, caring, althought she demands justice and despices any manipulation of truth. She is also smart, she knows what she does, and is capable to wisely choose the path for her council. She somewhat is the opponent to Madame Namanirak, but wishes to both meet her someday and retrieve her husband, said to be lost. Her catchphrase: "We must take the right way, my friend". Aurelio Stein is a 20-years-old warrior whose elemental power is the Sea. He is as serious and smart as his sister Glen, but he likes to study physics. He reads books but watches movies rather than news. His catchphrase: "Now I see." Marco Blanc is a 21-years-old warrior whose elemental power is the Sand. He is as energetic and charismatic as his sister Clyde, also somewhat flamboyant like his sister. He likes tricking his enemies and making ironic commentaries like Clyde. His catchprase: "Cool story, sis!" Piero Snick is a 19-years-old warrior whose elemental power are the Flames. He loves to train his power at home, usually helps his sister Floyd to reach goals and tries to protect his friends at any costs. He likes to make movies, and enjoys playing his electric guitar her sister gave to him. His catchphrase: "No worries, count on me." See Also List of Episodes Gallery